And I Will Try And Fix You
by all-the-beauty-underneath
Summary: Modern AU- Morgana falls into depression after an event that changes her entire life. Who will be able to shed some life in on her dark life. Will only be continued if requested. Sorry, I suck at summaries :/


Morgana sat in a white chair a cheep coffee in her hand, in the sterile white room. The room was filled with the beep of a heart rate machine. Morgana winced every time she heard it. She sat still in the chair, her face pail and her eyes drooping from lack of sleep. She whished more than anything that she wasn't here. She wished that both of them were not here. Anywhere but here. It had turned out all wrong. She should have been the one in this bed. It was her fault that her sister was here. Unmoving. Almost Lifeless. She shivered, remembering the fateful events that led to this scene that was playing before her eyes…

"_Morgana! Honestly!" Morguse yelled. "Why did you have to go and ruin everything!" "Its not my fault!" The raven haired woman screamed back. The two sisters were puled on the side of the road, sitting in Morguse's black sports car. They stared at eachother before Morgana became uncomftable and looked away. The blonde sighed and started the engin. The two sped down the highway in silence for a few minutes before Morguse cast a quick look at Morgana who was crying quietly in her seat, her knees curled up to her chest. " Anna, I'm sorry I didn't really mean it, you know that." Morguse explained. Morgana only nodded. Morguse sighed again and put h hand around her sisters sholders. "Look at Me Anna." She commanded. Morgana did as she asked. "You mean everything to me." She said "You're the nly family I have left." Morgana let her eyes leave her sisters for a split second, and that was all she needed to see what was heading for them. "Morguse watch the road!" She screamed. Morguse looked all to late to see a big white truck heading for them. Morgana screamed._

Morgana shivered, opening her eyes to see something she thought she would never see again. Morguse's brown eyes staring up at her, a smile playing at her lips. "Sister" she breathed. Morgana only managed a small squeak in response. Morguse smiled. "I need you to listen to me. I'm not going to get any better Morgana. Really, I'm not. Morgana winced. "What are you asking me to do?" she said, her voice raising an octave higher than normal in fear of what her sister was asking of her. "Turn it off Morgana. Turn the life support off" Morgana just sat there, her mouth gawping like a goldfish. "No" she breathed "I couldn't" Morguse gave her a pleading look "Morgana, please. Its what I want." When Morgana make no response, Morguse beckoned her over to the bed. Morgana got up, coffee still in hand and sat on the edge of her sister's bed. Morguse place a hand on top of her sisters. "There's nothing left for me here now." She said with a smile " It's going to have to be turned off soon sister. I would much prefer you to do it." Morgana was silent for a few moments before she reluctantly nodded. She slid off the side of the bed and onto the floor. She drew her shaky hand to the switch and found herself frozen. Morguse gently laid a hand on top of her little sisters. "I love you Morgana. Never forget it." Morguse applied the pressure and the switch flicked off. Morguse drew in a sharp breath and Morgana tried to switch the machine again. "No" Morguse said, gripping her sister's wrist. "Please Morgana" Morgana began to shake and her sister kissed the top of her head. "Remember Me." She breathed "Always" then everything was quiet. Morgana looked up to see her sister hanging lifeless half in, half out of the bed and she screamed, knocking the steaming coffee onto the white floor, burning her legs in it as she desperately shook her sister begging her to wake up. By this time, the hospital staff (and most likely the entire hospital) had heard her screamed and ran in to help. Morgana knew that Morguse was beyond saving now, by she begged them to try anyway. One nurse turned on Morguse's heart monitor and a long, sickening beep filled the room. Morguse was gone.

Morgana only had a short funeral for Morguse. She stood clad in black on a hillside, watching as Morguse's white marble coffin was placed in the ground. Morgana let a tear slip down her face. It was at times like these when she remembered why she pushed people away. Because she always got hurt when they left her. After Morguse was covered up, Morgana put her while roses below the marble plaque and left.

He had gone to see her, after receiving a call from her boss. Morgana hadn't been to work for over a month. She had cancelled her weekly groceries delivery from Woolworths a month ago and her car hadn't come out from her garage in her apartment. He parked his car outside and walked up the stairs to her door. He knocked. No reply. No movement. He had a key. Silently he unlocked the door and walked inside. It was dark inside. All the curtains were shut and not a single light was on. "Morgana" he called out softly. No reply. He walked into the living room and switched on the light. A soft 'humph' made Arthur look at the darkest corner of the room. Morgana was sitting in it, blankets rapped around her, her hair falling in her face, which was pale, and sleep lacking. He walked over to her slowly and she eyed him carefully. He crouched in front of her and stroked her cheek. Holding out a hand, he helped Morgana up, and letting all the blankets drop, he saw how thin she really was. She hadn't been eating. His eyes were then drawn to her legs, only because of the angry red uts there. Some were old, some were fresh. He looked at the floor to see a shattered hand held mirror, some pieces wish fresh blood on it. He looked at Morgana and hugged her close. She sobbed into his chest and he rocked her slowly back and forth. He began to sing to her softly. "When you try your best but you don't succeed. When you get what you want, bet not what you need, when you feel so tired but you cant sleep. Stuck in reverse." She continued the song, like he knew she would " When the tears come streaming down your face. When you loose something you can replace. When you love someone but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?" Together they sang in perfect harmony " Light will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try and fix you.

Two months later, Morgana stood on a stage, the final night of her world-renowned show. She saw Arthur in the audience and she smiled brighter than ever as she sang the song that had inspired her to what she was, to the man who had made her the woman she was not. He saw her watching him and he smiled, his real smile. She would always be his sister and he would always love her no matter what. "High up above or down below. When your too in love to let it go. But if you never try, you'll never know. Just watch you world. Lights will guide you home. And ignite your bones. And I will try and fix you. And I ill try and fix you."

Depression is serious, but if you fight it, you will get through it.


End file.
